Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member to be used for an electrophotographic apparatus, and to an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-316111, as a charging member capable of uniformly charging, by applying only a DC voltage, a body to be charged, such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member, there is a disclosure of a charging member having two kinds of particles having a large particle diameter and a small particle diameter which are attached in its surface layer.